


By Your Side: Eleanor

by feralfemby



Series: By Your Side [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, she's come so far since dying im so proud of her, this can be read as cheleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfemby/pseuds/feralfemby
Summary: Eleanor is a loner for life. Or so she used to think.





	By Your Side: Eleanor

A lifetime as a loner had left Eleanor pretty content with herself. A childhood of deprived isolation had prepared her for the outside world. She had spent her life on her own, safe and cared for by none other than herself. That was how she’d always been: looking out for number one. It was working just fine. 

Until she almost died. When suddenly the world seemed bigger than the things she could take care of, other than herself. And yet, she felt a sense of responsibility toward it, for the first time maybe ever. 

That was why she finally sought guidance. Like Chidi said, they weren’t in this alone. She couldn’t exactly be good by herself. 

Eleanor had always been a fast learner. Adaptive. That was how she’d learned to survive on her own. But now she had to learn something new: how to become a part of something bigger. 

It didn’t happen at first or all at once. But it happened all the same. Through time and toil, it happened. She started to _care_. 

Suddenly somehow it wasn’t so hard to find allegiance to a group. Because after everything this group had given her, she owed it to them. 

They owed it to each other.


End file.
